Author's Notes
by Chiyume
Summary: Exactly what it sounds like.


**Author's Notes – Chapter 1**

**Absence and Return**

**.  
**

First of all, apologies are in order.

I am so, so sorry for not answering any comments, PM's, and other various attempts to contact me during my… oh my god, almost two years of absence.

This was not done because I have gained a swollen ego and suddenly considered myself to great of an author to answer my fans, but because of other reasons which will be explained.

I am most humble and grateful for the praise I receive from you, whether it has been a two word-review or a novel-styled PM and if I have offended anybody by not returning any messages or requests you've might have had, I am deeply and truly sorry and I encourage you to send them to me again in case you still have things you want to know or request of me.

.

Now, the reason to why I have been away for so long is probably best described like follows:

I have been mentally ill.

I know that in the society we live in today, mental illness has become a sort of excuse for basically everything and I personally recent that with all my heart and soul, but before anyone else starts calling me a wimp and a cry-baby, just hear me out.

I have suffered from severe depression, and the fact that it took me so long to first of all realise that I was actually sick also made it take even longer to recover.

This thing took me over two years to develop, and it manifested itself in the weirdest of ways, I tell you.

I still can't to this day pinpoint exactly what it was that caused me to go down this spiral of mental doom, but down I went.

And like icing on the cake the last year of my mental recovery Has. Been. Hell. I'm writing the words with capital letters so that you'll know I mean business.

.

To put it short; I have been sick, I have eaten enough pills to make the people at the pharmacy stop and talk to me when we meet in the grocery store, my beloved cat has been sick and in risk of being put to sleep during an entire year, I developed shopaholism to the point that I could barely afford rent, I had a major fallout with one of my best friends during Christmas of all times, and of course, the announcement of doom – I gained weight! (The horror, the horroooor…!)

Yeah, there have been other, smaller things as well, but listing all of those would take up another chapter so… yeah.

This all might seem like trivial things and stuff that any person deals with from time to time, and fact is that… yeah, they are, but even the smallest marble can make you trip and fall on your ass, we've all watched cartoons, we know how that works.

.

**HOWEVER!**

I am now at the point of complete recovery.

Medication and shopaholism are all gone, as is my weight problem in a few more weeks and of course the question you all want to know the answer to – yes, my cat is going to be fine. I'll get to keep my baby for many years to come according to the medical forecast, so yay!

But most importantly, I have rekindled the flame of inspiration for my writing that has been put out for so long. I am enthusiastic and eager to put my ideas down on paper for you to read on your screens of various sizes and it is my hope that you are still interested in reading them.

And just to make things clear – This is NOT a plea for attention or an attempt to make you feel sorry for me. If you even thought about this being such, that just proves that you don't know me at all.

This is an explanation to my absence, an apology to all of those that I have neglected during my illness, and most of all an announcement that I am back and ready to rock the keyboard of my laptop until the letters comes of the squares.

What doesn't kill me makes me stronger, and as far as I can tell, I'm still alive, so there you have it.

.

Oh, and I should also mention that I will be using this "story" to post any future author's notes, because I hate it when you get a "New Chapter"-message from a fanfic in your inbox and when you click it, all there is to see are some random ramblings that has nothing to do with the story at all.

Sooo….. yeah, that was about it.

Thank you for taking the time to read this, I really appreciate it.

Have an awesome day ^^

_/Chiyume_


End file.
